


Sometimes thank you is implied, too

by artisticpear



Series: 5 times Henry Standing Bear comforted Cady Longmire + 1 time she returned the favor [3]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Trauma, Episode: s05e08 Stand Your Ground, Gen, Heavy Angst, Henry Standing Bear being a good godfather, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Mentions of Violence, Self-Defense, Self-blaming Cady Longmire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticpear/pseuds/artisticpear
Summary: Cady decides she needs to talk earlier than she thought she did.Alternatively: Henry Standing Bear gets a late night visit from Cady and takes off work to comfort her
Relationships: Cady Longmire & Henry Standing Bear
Series: 5 times Henry Standing Bear comforted Cady Longmire + 1 time she returned the favor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123655
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Sometimes thank you is implied, too

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of gun violence and blood, emotional breakdown, one su!cidal comment

Cady watched as her dad exited her room. She couldn't talk to him, let him blame Jacob for something she did. She didn't even know if she could return to work, seeing JP’s blood staining her hardwood floor, the mere thought of all of it was making her sick to her stomach. She didn’t feel like she could stay home either so she went to the one place that she knew she could find some solace, The Red Pony. Henry would be there for her, he always had. 

Cady looked up at the Red Pony, it had been there for as long as she could remember. She remembered Henry bringing her burgers, fry bread tacos or whatever he felt like making at that time for her whenever he came to visit her, Walt and Martha. She sighed, What would her mom think of her now?

That stirred her back into reality, forcing her to walk into the bar. She looked at the time on her phone, halfway checking to see if Jacob had called to fire her or something. She of course arrived during one of the busiest times in the night. But she saw how Henry’s eyes found her almost immediately and paused a moment, as if he was reading her. He takes a breath and walks towards the part of the bar where no one was sitting. 

“Cady,” Henry spoke as he came over, concerned. “I apologize, I have not gotten to come see you lately.” He had his glasses on, most likely writing a receipt or working at the cash register. He knew what happened, he remembers the dread in his gut that he felt when they had mistaken the hospital call for Cady, and the argument he had with Mathias while Walt went to get her. And the dread of her being hurt still hadn’t subsided from an hour or two ago.

“No, no Henry, it's fine.” She smiles. He looks her over, that same usual gaze scanning as if he can read her mind, and just know.

“Is something wrong?You should be resting.” the worry is showing on his face, and it just makes her more tense. She doesn’t feel like she deserves to be worried about, not after shooting JP and leaving Asha widowed. She wanted to save Asha but.. Not like that. 

“Uh, I just wanted to talk to you, but I see you guys are busy, it's-” She’s cut off by the shake of Henry’s head. 

“No, Cady.” He sighs. “I will always have time to talk to you if you need it.” Cady smiles slightly, looking down. 

“Henry, you’re busy.” Henry sighs and holds up a finger, telling her to wait as he picks up a few things and goes to talk to a couple staff workers halfway down the bar. They talk for a moment and one of them nods. Henry turns back, taking off and setting his glasses down at the cash register before walking back over to Cady. 

“And now I am not busy.” He gives a little nod as he rounds the bar, gesturing upstairs, “Shall we?” She hesitantly nods and follows him up to his apartment. She feels sick again. He opens the door and allows her to step inside, shutting the door behind them. “Let me get you a glass of water.” 

“You don't have to..” Henry sends a glance over his shoulder and she nods. “..thank you.” He fills a small glass as she sits down and he returns, handing her the glass of water, then pulling up a chair at the table beside her. 

“So.” He looks up at her, “What is on your mind?” 

“That’s.. That’s a weighted question…” Cady chuckles lightly. “A lot..” she runs her finger around the rim of the glass. “I don’t think I’m worthy of my job anymore. I.. I think I screwed up.” She looks up at Henry. “I wanted to help someone and I-I shot and killed a man.” Henry nods and sighs. 

“Cady, This is not your fault.” 

“Henry.. The last person I tried to help.. I-” 

“Breathe..” She is immediately aware of how tense and worked up she is now. The dam of emotions breaks, she hangs her head, crying. He scoots closer, pulling her into his chest. “Shh.. shh..” Henry could feel her hands tightening on his arms as she buried her head into his shoulder. He figured his visit tomorrow, would end up being similar- as he didn’t expect her to come in so late. He let her stay as long as she needed before she pulled away. He looks at her sympathetically and brushes her bangs behind her ear. She lets a smile begin to form before it falls and she looks down, hands in her lap. 

“I don’t know what to do, Henry.” She sniffles. “And I.. I think dad hates me-”

“What do you mean he hates you?” 

“I called Nighthorse before my dad.” She almost cracks a laugh. “I was scared I- I didn’t know what to do. He tries not to show it but dad isn't hard to read. He was upset.. I couldn't even talk to him when he drove me home because I knew he was mad at me-” Henry caresses her face, letting her lean into the touch. 

“I do not think he hates you, Cady.” She looks away, “We both know Walt’s way of showing emotion isn’t the greatest,” he receives a nod. “We originally thought you had gotten shot, He was worried about you.. It may have hurt, but I am positive that he does not hate you. You are his world.” 

“I kind of wish I did.” She says quietly, “So none of this would be happening..” 

“I do not want to hear anything like that come out of your mouth again, Cady.” He strokes her face with his thumb, sighing, before pulling her into a hug. “You saved a life tonight. And I did not have to hear that I had lost you.” He combs his fingers through his hair as her breath hitches again. “I cannot express how much you being alive and safe means to me.” Cady starts sobbing and buries her head into Henry’s shoulder. “Shh… It will be okay.. You are safe.” He continues to whisper variants of this until she calms down again. He kisses the top of her head as she pulls away. Cady sniffles and gives him a small smile, implying a thank you, to which he nods, and they just enjoy each other’s company for a little while longer.


End file.
